1. Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a structure-improved motor for actuating lens (hereinafter referred to as lens actuating motor).
2. Background
Concomitant with wide generalization of distribution of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, consumer demands related to the mobile terminals have become diversified, and as a result, various types of peripheral devices are mounted on the mobile terminals. Among the various types of mobile terminals, representative is a camera module configured to capture an object in a photograph or a video, store the object by way of an image data, and to edit and transmit the image data.
Recently, demand on small-sized lens actuating motors is high as image input devices for various multimedia fields such as note type personal computers, camera phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), smart phones and toys.
A conventional lens actuating motor may be largely classified to an FF (Fixed Focus) type, an AF (Auto Focus) type and an OIS (Optical Image Stabilization) type lens actuating motor. The lens actuating motors have shared developments continuously waged to protect constituent elements inside a cover can from penetrated or generated foreign objects. Particularly, the OIS type lens actuating motor is mounted with an FPCB as a constituent element to implement a handshake prevention function, where there may be generated a problem in which foreign objects generated or generated at a later time when processed in a shape catering to an interior of the lens actuating motor are introduced into an image sensor.
The foreign objects may cause a problem that resultantly deteriorates the quality and performance of the lens driving motor. Furthermore, there may be generated a problem in which fixture of the FPCB mounted at a base and a coil unit gets loose from the base to deteriorate the reliability of the lens driving motor.